1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device, and more particularly to a display device, such as a full integration TV (FIT) or a full integration module (FIM), with simple structure and easy assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display technology, particularly the liquid crystal display technology, is now very mature, and many electronic devices such as desktop computer, notebook computer and flat TV adopt display devices relevant to the liquid crystal display technology, not only reducing the volume of the device but also providing better image quality. In addition to further development and application of the display technology, the innovation of relevant components of the display device has become a focus of development to many manufacturers in recent years.
In response to the trend in the industry, manufacturers keep improving the technique in the manufacturing process of relevant materials of the display device and at the same time search for new design in the structure of the display device. According to the conventional process of manufacturing the display device, a display module is normally manufactured first and then passed to a system plant for assembly. The display device includes a display panel and a front and a rear frame for fixing the panel as well as other components such as lamps and optical films. These components are integrated together first and then are protected by outer casings. However, the repetition in the structural support of the display device is a waste of materials, further increasing the weight of the overall structure and incurring higher cost.